A conventional propeller fan has a shape as follows. Specifically, in a fan including a rotary boss and a plurality of blades radially provided at the outer periphery of the boss, an attachment angle for an intermediate part of each blade is greater than an attachment angle for a root part of the blade and an attachment angle for a tip end of the blade.